Cutler Beckett
Cutler Beckett was the GovernorPirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p44-45: "Lord Beckett" of the East India Trading Company, and director of the company's expansion in the Caribbean. He was granted the title of Lord at some point before assuming Port Royal as his base of operations. Once in the Caribbean, Lord Beckett made it his goal to remove piracy from the world forever. He sought the Dead Man's Chest to achieve his goals, and manipulated Will Turner and the Swann family. This eventually lead to his aquiring of the heart of Davy Jones, and Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman. From aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], Beckett oversaw his war against piracy. With the Dutchman leading his armada, the pirates were systematically eliminated. Lord Beckett soon learned of a meeting of Pirate "Lords", and was able to track a pirate vessel, the Black Pearl, to Shipwreck Cove. This culminated in a final, decisive battle against the Brethren Court, in which Beckett was intent on eliminating the remaining pirates with one fell swoop. Biography Early life Years prior to this, Beckett oversaw operations conducted by East India Trading Company member Jack Sparrow, who carried out a number of assignments aboard his merchant vessel, Wicked Wench. However, when Sparrow refused to transport slaves from Africa to the Caribbean, Beckett ordered his ship destroyed and Sparrow himself imprisoned.Pirate 101: "Figure Head" Beckett's men set the Wench aflame and captured Sparrow. Beckett himself branded Jack as a pirate—burning a "P" symbol onto his right forearm—and had him incarcerated. Jack ultimately escaped, and at some point left his own mark on Beckett. Lordship arriving at Port Royal.]] Approximately a year after the incident at Isla de Muerta, Cutler Beckett, now Lord Beckett, arrived at Port Royal aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], bearing arrest warrants for William Turner, Elizabeth Swann and former Commodore James Norrington, all of whom had been implicit in the escape of Jack Sparrow from his execution at Fort Charles. Norrington had resigned his commission, after his failed attempt to capture Sparrow, but Beckett had Elizabeth and William arrested.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Despite the objections of his old acquaintence, Governor Weatherby Swann, Beckett imprisoned Elizabeth, but struck a deal with Turner; he wished to obtain Jack Sparrow's compass, with which he hoped to find the Dead Man's Chest, which contained the heart of Davy Jones. With the heart he would be able to assume control over the Jones and the crew of the Flying Dutchman, and thus the Seven Seas. In return, Beckett promised to pardon Will and make Jack a privateer under the English crown with the use of letters of Marque. Will agreed, and set off to locate Jack. Some time later, Beckett was tipped off that Governor Swann was sending Elizabeth back to London. Realizing that Elizabeth was the only thing to hold Will to his bargain, he sent Mercer to kill the captain of the vessel that was to transport Elizabeth, and to ambush the governor. While this was going on, Beckett was confronted in his office by Elizabeth, who had snuck away from her father prior to the ambush, and stole the letters of Marque from his desk. Held at gunpoint Beckett was forced to sign and legitamize the letters for Elizabeth and watch her escape. He anticipated Elizabeth's movements, and sent Mercer to head her off in Tortuga. Shortly after Elizabeth left, Beckett's men captured a notorious French pirate, Capitaine Chevalle. Beckett had Chevalle tried and set him in stockades in the middle of Fort Charles. Before Chevalle's hanging could commence however, Jack Sparrow snuck into Port Royal to set him free. Sparrow sabotaged the hangman's rope, and then used a series of explosions to cover his and Chevalle's escape from the fort. Unable to recapture Chevalle, Beckett returned to his search for the Dead Man's Chest.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Control of the seas Mercer later reported that Elizabeth had left with Jack Sparrow, along with James Norrington. Beckett told Governor Swann––who had been imprisoned for his actions––that his armada would soon catch the Pearl and dispense justice. Swann, ignorant of the fact that the Black Pearl was almost uncatchable, accepted Beckett's demands for his loyalty to the Company, in return for Elizabeth's safety. Ultimately, Lord Beckett received the contents of the Dead Man's Chest from James Norrington. Norrington had stolen Jack Sparrow's letters of Marque, who in turn, had taken them from Elizabeth. Seeking to regain his honour, Norrington fought for the heart of Davy Jones with Jack Sparrow and William Turner, and was able to escape from Isla Cruces, and was picked up by a Company ship. With both the letters and the heart, Beckett not only pardoned Norrington, but promoted him to the rank of admiral. With the heart of Davy Jones in his possession, Beckett was now one step closer to his goal of eradicating piracy from the seas forever. War against piracy .]] With the heart in his possession, Beckett employed Admiral James Norrington, and used Davy Jones to hunt down, capture and exterminate piracy from the Caribbean. During this period, Beckett suspended many rights of citizens, including right to a trial with a jury of peers, right to gather in protest and several others. Using the authority of Governor Swann, Beckett oversaw the executions of thousands of people who he believed were even remotely associated with piracy, even children. During one execution, Beckett was able to get the crowd to sing the anthem of the Brethren Court, a sign he knew would force the Brethren to meet, at which time he would attack and eliminate them with one stroke.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End As this war progressed, Beckett was intent on finding the crew of the Black Pearl. He apparently was able to have them tracked to Singapore, where Mercer led a detatchment of Company troops to find the hideout of the infamous Chinese pirate, Sao Feng. Beckett had placed a spy in Sao Feng's organization, named Steng, who was able to lead Mercer to Feng's bath house. Mercer ambushed the pirates, but wasn't able to capture Feng, or the crew of the Pearl. Mercer reported that Steng had said that the pirates were gathering, and that nine Pirate Lords would be attending, including Jack Sparrow, who was being rescued by his crew from Davy Jones' Locker. Beckett still desired to know the significance of the nine pieces of eight, but Mercer told Beckett of a secret deal he made with Feng: Feng would capture the crew of the Pearl and Sparrow would be delivered to Beckett for interrogation, and in turn Feng would be given the Pearl. onboard the Flying Dutchman.]] With the Flying Dutchman under its command, the Company easily obliterated numerous pirate vessels. However, Beckett soon became irritated with Davy Jones' habit of leaving no survivors for him to interrogate. Beckett already forced Jones to beach the Kraken, so that it could not be used against him; now he would need to keep Davy Jones within an arm's reach. Beckett placed Admiral Norrington onboard the Dutchman with the Dead Man's Chest, with mini-cannons pointed at the chest at all times. With the chest in constant danger, Jones was forced to obey Beckett's commands to the letter. Soon after that, Beckett ordered Governor Swann to be murdered, fearing that he would soon figure out the significance of the chest, and pose a threat to his plans. After the Pearl came back from the Locker, Sao Feng made true to his bargain, and captured the Pearl, through a deal he made with Will Turner. He then defaulted on his deal with Turner, in favor of his deal with Beckett. Beckett intercepted Sao Feng in his flagship, the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. Beckett tried to gain information from Sparrow, while interrogating him in his office, but Sparrow posed yet another bargain on Beckett. Since Beckett wanted Sparrow dead more than anything in the world, Jack's compass would only lead to Sparrow, but Sparrow pointed out that if Beckett simply killed him, he would be able to find the meeting place of the Brethren Court, Shipwreck Cove, but he would have to lay siege to the island and spend countless resources. Sparrow then proposed that he lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, and draw the pirates out. Beckett agreed, but at that moment same moment, Sao Feng joined forces with Hector Barbossa after learning that he would not be receiving the Pearl after all, and attacked the Endeavour. Sparrow was cleverly used a cannon and a rope to get back onto the Pearl. Beckett ordered Jones to persue the Sao Feng's ship, the Empress, so that the Endeavour could follow the Pearl. The Endeavour was unable to persue the Pearl at first, however, due to the fact that during his escape, Jack Sparrow had disabled the main mast of the Endeavour, crippling the vessel for several hours. When repairs had been made, the Endeavour headed off in the general direction of the Pearl, hoping to catch up to Sparrow. Interestingly enough, a trail of bodies tied to barrels was leading them closer to the Pearl. One night, a barrel had a living body on top of it. When pulled to the deck, Beckett came face to face with the man who had made the trail of bodies in the first place, William Turner. Will had apparently been thrown overboard by Sparrow, and had come to treat with Beckett. As he had tea with Will, Davy Jones was summoned. Jones was upset with Beckett for not telling him that Sparrow had been freed from the Locker and Jones suspected further lies from Beckett, but Beckett ignored Jones' suspiscion, and instead questioned Jones about Calypso, a person he had learned of from Will. Beckett was surprised to find that Jones himself had made a deal with the original Brethren Court to bind Calypso in human form. When Will told them that the Brethren Court intended to release her, Will offered to lead Beckett and Jones to Shipwreck Cove, all in return for his father's freedom and the guarantee of his and Elizabeth's saftey. Will gave Beckett Jack's compass, which was able to lead him to Shipwreck Island. Parlay with the Pirates on the sandbar.]] Offshore of Shipwreck Island, Beckett's armada came face to face with the fleet of the Brethren Court. The pirates were outnumbered ten to one, and Beckett was as confident as ever of his victory. He rowed over to a sandbar in between the two fleets, along with Davy Jones and Will. The three men waited for the arrival of the Court's embassadors. Finally, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow strode up the sandbar to them. Beckett told them that they could either surrender or fight, and in the latter case they would all die. Elizabeth rebuked Beckett, and seemed confident in the capabilities of her own small fleet. Although Will told Elizabeth he was the one who had lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett was convinced that Sparrow was really behind it all. Beckett revealed to the pirates the deal he had made with Jack, and tried unsuccessfully to get him to confess. Nevertheless, Elizabeth offered to trade Jack for Will, to which Beckett happily agreed. Beckett rowed back to the Endeavour, and ordered his men to ready the fleet. As preperations were being made for the battle, an odd wind began to blow in the favorable direction of the pirate fleet, and the skies darkened and rain began to fall. As lightning struck the surface of the water in front of Beckett's fleet, a collosal maelstrom began to form. Beckett saw that the Pearl was heading towards the maelstrom, and ordered the Dutchman to do the same, signaling it to attack the Pearl and to give no quarter. End of the armada Following the end of the battle of the maelstrom, and the apparent sinking of the Flying Dutchman, the Black Pearl emerged victorious from the massive whirlpool. Beckett commanded the Endeavour to finish the Pearl, disregarding his deal with Sparrow. However, as he closed in on the Pearl, the Flying Dutchman reemerged from the depths. Beckett did not know that Will Turner had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, and had taken his place as captain of the Dutchman. As the Pearl and the Dutchman rounded about and closed in on the Endeavour, Beckett was paralyzed with fear, unable to give his men a single order. The Pearl and the Dutchman flanked the Endeavour on both sides, and fired a full broadside. Beckett still did not give an order and Lieutenant Groves ordered the crew to abandon ship. Beckett, completely defeated and still in shock, walked calmly down the staircase from the helm to the quarterdeck of the Endeavour as the ship was being obliterated all around him. Oddly enough, as he walked towards the center of his ship, not a single piece of metal or wood hit him. But finally, Beckett's life came to an end when the constant barrage of fire from the two ships ignited the Endeavour's powder magazine, sending his ship up in flames. His helpless body was blown overboard and landed atop a floating East India Trading Company flag. Beckett's reign of terror had ended. Equipment and traits Beckett possessed a number of various outfits. Most were dark colored, reflecting his sinister goals. All of them were elegant, however, and as Beckett valued personal wealth and beauty, he most likely wore them to show others his high status and wealth. He always wore tall black boots and a powdered wig, giving him an air of authority. He also wore a bicorne hat when outside, especially in rainy weather. Beckett owned and used a variety of items and weapons during his service in the East India Trading Company. Perhaps most impressive was the world map he had painted in his Port Royal office. A cartographer was employed to make daily changes to the map as ships returned bringing reports of the EITC's growing power. Beckett also maintained a large globe in his cabin aboard the HMS Endeavour. Also aboard were various nautical instruments and toy ships that eerily resembled torture devices, perhaps reflecting the type of control Beckett planned to exert over the world.At World's End production notes: Chapter 7 - Return to The Bahamas Interestingly enough, Beckett also owned a horse, which he rode into Port Royal upon his arrival in the Caribbean. Beckett made many enemies during his rise to power, and took to carrying a pistol at all times. This short-barelled weapon was kept in a specially-made pocket in the lining of his frock coat. He also made use of a cutlass and took possession of James Norrington's sword upon taking control of Port Royal. In his campaign to eradicate piracy, Beckett made use of a pirate brand. This branding iron was tipped with a "P", which was pressed, boiling hot, onto the forearm of captured pirates, leaving them permenantly scarred. Beckett kept this brand in his office. Upon journeying to the Caribbean, Beckett brought with him Letters of marque, signed by the King himself, intending to use them in his plan to assume control of the Dead Man's Chest. The chance to become a privateer was offered to Jack Sparrow, though the letters were ultimately signed and claimed by James Norrington, in exchange for the heart of Davy Jones. Beckett was an intelligent, persistent, and ruthless man, who would stop at nothing to further his own personal goals. He felt no remorse for the deaths he caused, as he showed when he sent hundreds of possibly innocent people, who he believed to be associated with piracy, to the gallows, even children. He utilized his assisstant, Mercer, to the fullest of his abilities, using him as both a spy and an assassin. Beckett was adept at twisting the law for his own aims, using arrest warrants and pardons to manipulate Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and James Norrington to find the Dead Man's Chest. Beckett viewed others as tools, and showed blatant disregard for the lives of others around him. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Beckett Cutler Beckett Cutler Beckett Cutler Beckett Cutler